I Loved You Then and I Love You Now
by leamingtons
Summary: a variety of short finn x rachel drabbles, past, present and future. prompted from anonymous users on tumblr.
1. part i

**authors note: hello everyone! these are just some of my drabbles i was prompted to write on tumblr. i decided to post them because i felt like it ;) and again i do not own glee and the title is from the song "tongue tied"**

* * *

**i**

**- prompt: valentine's day sex**

Valentine's Day was definitely not Rachel's favourite holiday. Basically, Valentine's Day is a day of celebrating love and happiness with your significant other and for years, Rachel had no one.

She expected herself to spend many of her years attending Lonely Hearts dinners at Breadstix or curled up on her couch with a bar of chocolate watching sappy romantic movies but now, she was actually going to spend it _with _someone this year.

She was going to make this day memorable to both of them, and she knew exactly how.

* * *

Finn noticed how extremely quiet Rachel was today, especially since it was Valentine's Day. He knew for a fact that she wasn't all that keen on cheesy holidays but this year, he felt different.

Last year was sort of a disaster. They were both still upset about their break up and Finn had his eyes set on Quinn but he still had feelings for Rachel and everything was so confusing and he was going to make it up to her, no matter if she liked Valentine's day or not.

* * *

It was about half an hour until the final bell rung to end class. Finn was completely bored, and was questioning why he took Government in the first place but his thoughts disappeared once he felt a slight vibration in his pants pocket. He peered open his phone slightly to show a message for Rachel.

He raised his eyebrow, confused because Rachel disapproves of texting in class.

_After school, I want you to come to my house. I have a surprise for you. ;) xoxo - R_

Finn's mouth gaped open as he felt his pants harden at a single text message. Only Rachel could do that to him.

He looked anxiously at the clock beside him.

Only 25 minutes away.

He could wait that long, surely but as he felt the throbbing in his pants, he took back his statement.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

The final bell finally rung and Finn rushed out of class and basically raced to his truck, ignoring people calling his name because all he wanted to do was see Rachel's surprise.

It had been killing him all class and he was definitely going to make her pay for what she did to him.

He pulled into the Berry's driveway in record time before jumping out of the truck and quickly walking to the front door. He wasn't sure whether to knock politely or rush upstairs to his _fiance._So he pushed the door open and looked around for her dads.

"Rach?" called Finn. "Rach?"

"I'm upstairs," replied Rachel as an immediate smile grew on Finn's face as he raced upstairs to her bedroom, with so many thoughts swimming through his head.

He noticed that her door was slightly open and he had to take a deep breath in before entering.

"Hey babe- what's this?"

Rachel's face lit up as he entered her room. "Finn, you're here!"

Finn was immediately confused.

Instead of seeing Rachel lying on her bed in a provocative pose wearing absolutely nothing just like he pictured all the way to her house, he saw a small picnic laid on her bedroom floor with heart covered plates and cups and she was holding a white teddy bear who was wearing a shirt saying "I Love You Beary Much."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," said Rachel as she stood up and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

Finn still wore that confused look on his face as his expectations were let down.

"Are you alright, Finn? Wait, you don't like my surprise, do you?" asked Rachel as her once smiling face dropped in her hands and she shook her head violently.

He felt his heart drop at the sight of her so upset so he held out his arms and she fell into them effortlessly.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. Well, Kurt said you wouldn't like it. I should have listened to him, and Santana-" rambled Rachel, whose cheek was pressed against his chest.

He ran his fingers through his hair and pressed a small kiss on top of her head.

"No. I do like it," mumbled Finn.

Rachel looked up, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?"

"I like it, Rach. I really do," stated Finn which was followed by a squeal from Rachel.

"I am so glad! Come, let's eat," she said as she held out her hand to guide him to the picnic on the floor.

* * *

After a large meal and many cups of pink lemonade, they decided to cuddle on Rachel's bed.

Well, that was mostly Finn's idea but Rachel seemed quite okay with it despite wanting to play her Valentine's Day orientated games she had made especially but he loved the feeling of her cuddling beside him more than silly lovey dovey games.

"I'm so glad you liked my picnic. You have to tell Kurt that I told him so," joked Rachel earning a small smile from Finn.

"I will," winked Finn as he felt her cuddle tighter into him.

He pressed another small kiss on her soft, berry scented hair and began to caress her cheek with his fingers.

"You know what is stupid?" asked Finn abruptly. "That I thought that your surprise was going to be-"

Rachel sat up suddenly. "Going to be what?"

Finn shook his head. "Just forget it, it's nothing."

He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her back down beside him but she unwrapped herself and placed his arm back down where it was originally.

"Going to be what?" repeated Rachel curiously.

Finn moaned slightly as she sat up and took hold of her hand and fiddled with the ring on her ring finger. They were engaged and Finn still couldn't believe it.

They were engaged and Finn was too afraid to tell her that he wanted Valentine's Day sex.

"Sex," muttered Finn under his breath.

"What did you say?" said Rachel sternly.

"I said sex," stated Finn.

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, resisting a laugh but Finn just slumped sadly on her bed.

"See? I told you it was stupid."

Rachel shook her head and crawled next to Finn. "It's not stupid, I just found it humorous how you instantly assumed I was asking for Valentine's Day sex."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want to, you know-" muttered Finn, fiddling with the hem of Rachel's dress.

"No."

Finn looked up, startled.

"I want to," insisted Rachel.

Finn shot her a flirtatious grin and flipped her over so he was hovering over her.

Valentine's Day was now Finn's favourite holiday.

* * *

**ii**

**- prompt: cheesecake**

Finn loves cheesecake.

Every kind of cheesecake imaginable.

He especially loves when Rachel makes her special cheesecakes.

He isn't sure of what she puts in it but they are the best things he has ever tasted, aside his Mom's macaroni and cheese. That's a close second. The downside of Rachel making cheesecakes is that it takes her _forever_to make one. She is definitely a perfectionist.

Especially when it comes to cooking.

"Rach, come on. The first one was good," groaned Finn as he came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his chin into her shoulder.

"No, Finn. It can't be just _good,_it has to be _amazing _or _spectacular_. Not good," stated Rachel as she held the bowl in her arms and began to whisk the contents around.

Finn rolled her eyes at her.

Rachel was worried about Finn's mother and Burt coming over for dinner and she always gets worked up on everything.

How everything has to be perfect and right.

Finn knows that his mom and especially Burt won't care but Rachel insists.

After the third batch, Rachel lets Finn try a spoonful.

He shoves it in his mouth and groans in delight.

"That is _amazing, _babe. Just like the first two."

Rachel shook her head and took another spoonful of cheesecake mixture and shoved it in her mouth. She licked her lips and placed the bowl down. She buried her face in her hands.

"It's not good enough."

Finn placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Yes, it is good enough. They were all great, Rach. You're getting so worked up about this."

"No, I'm not! Everything has to be perfect for tomorrow and I can't mess this up," cried Rachel, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're not going to mess this up. Everything is sorted. You have basically made dinner already, the apartment is spotless and the dessert is amazing. You haven't messed this up." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and she looked up at him, with a small smile on her face.

"Fine. Come on, we have a cheesecake to make," gleamed Rachel.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**iii**

**- prompt: babysitting**

Rachel has always loved kids.

Even if she wasn't the best at looking after them.

To be honest, she was actually pretty bad.

Having being raised as an only child, Rachel was only used to looking after herself. She was an expert of raising baby dolls though, there was no doubt about that. So when Quinn and Sam asked her to look after their daughter for the night, she blatantly agreed without hesitation.

Much to Finn's dismay.

Little Katrina Evans was an excitable girl, all right. Just like her dad.

She ran around the house like she was charged on sugar or something. This wasn't a problem for Finn but Rachel was a different story. Finn would pick her up and throw her in the air, ignoring Rachel's pleas for him to stop because it was dangerous and he would swing her around and she would laugh loudly as he twirled her.

By the time she had to sleep, she insisted on a bedtime story. Rachel decided to give the option of three books and Katrina would pick which one to read.

"I want Uncle Finny to read to me," she replied instantly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, no, sweetie. Aunty Rachy is going to read to you."

"No! I want Uncle Finny," shrieked Katrina.

Rachel's smile fell and she stood up and left the room.

Finn turned around to see his fiancé almost in tears as she closed Katrina's bedroom door.

"Have you already finished reading to her?"

Rachel shook her head sadly and collapsed next to Finn on the couch and a loud sob escaped her lips.

Finn immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"She s-said that she w-wanted you to read to h-her and I s-said no but she screamed, F-Finn. I can't even b-babysit my friend's kid. What makes y-you think that I could be a g-good mother," sobbed Rachel as she nuzzled her face into Finn's chest.

"You've got to stop saying that, Rach. Sure you're not the best with kids,"

Rachel looked up mortified.

"But you can learn," Finn continued. "You're going to be an amazing mom one day, baby. I just know."

Rachel closed her eyes as more tears began to fall.

"But you, you're s-so good with kids. Like you said, I'm u-useless."

His arm softly grazed her arm as he pressed a small kiss on the side of her head.

"You're not useless, Rach. I did not say you were useless, you just need to learn."

Rachel sniffled. "But how?"

Finally, after a while of persuading, they finally got Katrina to let Rachel read to her but Finn had to be in the same room. Sure, she didn't use funny voices for the different characters or anything like that but she was enjoying herself and by the look on Katrina's face, she was enjoying herself too.

After the story, they both stood in the doorway for a while, watching the blonde girl sleep. Finn had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin nuzzled into her neck.

"You did good, babe," murmured Finn as he pressed a small kiss on her skin.

"Are you sure that I will learn?" asked Rachel, her eyes still focused on the little Quinn lookalike.

"Absolutely," replied Finn because he was no doubts that Rachel would be an amazing mother.

* * *

**iv**

**- prompt: thunderstorm**

"Daddy! I'm scared," cried Sophia as she ran into Finn's lap and hid her face against his t shirt.

Finn resisted a small laugh. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Sophia pointed to the window outside so he lifted his daughter off the ground and rested her against his hip and they walked to the window.

It had been raining for a while but it was nothing _scary_ like Sophia said.

"Look, there's nothing scary out here. It's just rain."

She looked up and turned to face the window with a trembling smile.

All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard and the window flashed, like lightening had struck. Sophia shrieked and hid herself into Finn's chest again.

"See, Daddy. _Scary_," mumbled Sophia against his grey shirt.

Her body was shaking and she genuinely looked terrified. Finn thought of a brilliant idea.

"Come on, let's wake up Chris. I have an idea."

Hours later, the Hudson living room looked like a mess.

There were blankets draped over chairs and pillows were thrown all over the place but underneath the blankets and cushions were 3/4 of the Hudson household.

Sophia had hidden herself under most of the blankets, protecting herself from the thunderstorm and Finn has baby Chris on his lap who was babbling and smiling away happily, unaware of the storm outside.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and Finn knew it had to be Rachel. What was she going to think of this?

"Finn? Soph? What are you guys up to now?" asked Rachel.

Her voice sounded concerned and stern so Finn poked his head out of the front of the fort and smiled at his wife.

"Hi babe, we made a fort."

He stuck out Chris as well whose arms were extended as he saw his mother's face.

"Hello baby boy, who missed his mommy?" cooed Rachel and she bent over to lifted him into her arms.

The look on her face was still worrying but she hesitantly walked towards the large fort.

Her smile widened as she saw the inside. They had really put a lot on effort into this fort.

"Mama!" cried Sophia. "Look at our fort. Daddy made it for Chrissy and I, you do like it, right Mommy?"

Rachel smiled and looked to Finn who returned the grin.

She held out her hand and placed it under his chin and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

"It's lovely. Daddy did do a great job, didn't he, Chris?"

Chris let out a short giggle so they instantly assumed that he meant a yes.

They didn't take down the fort for days.

* * *

**reviews are love :)**


	2. part ii

**authors note: just a reminder that i do not own glee etc etc and i hope you enjoy these drabbles! :)**

* * *

**v**

**- prompt: condom shopping**

"But Finn, we are going to have to buy extra large, for your sake."

A few people around them scoffed and began to laugh and Finn could feel a sharp blush creep on his cheeks.

"Not so loud, okay Rach?"

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked up at him.

"Why? There is nothing wrong with having a large pe-," she was abruptly stopped when Finn's hand covered her mouth in order to save him for being more embarrassed.

"Baby, I love you but was it necessary to take me _condom_ shopping with you?" whispered Finn shyly.

Rachel looked at him, with her eyebrows raised high.

"Of _course_, and you are not just going condom shopping, we're here to get necessities and condoms were a-,"

Finn's hand met Rachel's mouth again but this time, she rolled her eyes and looked back at the row of the different varieties.

"Look Finn, this is banana flavoured!" Finn glanced rudely at the older couple who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Finn and Rachel's shopping escapade.

"Oh, and this one is a fruit cocktail!"

* * *

**vi**

**- prompt: crayons**

It was Finn's first day of kindergarten.

He was really nervous, especially because his Mom wouldn't be around. As she dropped him off, she murmured that she loved him and that she would be back in a few hours to pick him up but Finn's eyes still pricked with tears as her car drove off.

He hadn't been without his mom before.

He wasn't going to like this one bit.

The teacher Ms Matthews introduced him to the other students but they were not the most friendly to the new kid. Especially the one with the mohawk who insists on being called Puck.

At playtime, Puck and a small girl named Santana pushed him off the swing set and when they began to eat lunch, they wouldn't let them sit with them so he sat on the small bench, eating the Sour Patch Kids his mom had packed him for a treat.

"Hello there," spoke a small, pretty voice from behind him.

"Hi," murmured Finn, with his mouth full.

"My daddy told me it was rude to talk with your mouth full," stated the girl.

Finn looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

The girl sat beside him and gleamed at him. Finn thought she had a pretty smile.

"It's okay. I'm Rachel Berry, by the way," said the girl as she held out her hand to him.

"I'm Finn," said Finn as he gladly shook her hand and returned the sweet grin.

* * *

Finn and Rachel became inseparable ever since.

They did everything together.

They played with the play dough together, they ate lunch together and they always sat next to each other and they just talked about anything.

Rachel was always the one talking but Finn liked to listen to her.

One day, it was their turn to play with the crayons. Rachel seemed to be very excited about this and immediately began to draw a golden star on the blank piece of paper. Finn on the other hand picked out the green crayon and began to draw a green dinosaur, because he really liked them.

"I like dinosaurs too, I like pink dinosaurs more than green ones though," stated Rachel.

"There aren't pink dinosaurs, Rachel. There is only green ones, see?"

Finn showed her his drawing and Rachel looked at him, confused.

"Dinosaurs can be whatever colour they want, Finn! They don't have to be just green," said Rachel sternly.

Finn was now wearing a mad glare.

"That's not true, dinosaurs are green and that's that," yelled Finn.

He noticed Rachel's bottom lip tremble and she began to cry, and she cried _very_loudly.

Ms Matthews rushed over to see what was wrong.

Of course, Rachel blamed it on Finn and Finn had to leave the crayon table and he wasn't allowed to talk to Rachel the entire afternoon.

* * *

Finn sat by himself on the same bench that he had met Rachel a few days ago.

He really liked Rachel and even if he thought that she was a bit mean, he still liked her.

He thought she looked like one of those princesses in the Disney movies that he watches with his mom.

After a while, he hears small footprints approaching him. He looks up and sees Rachel holding a piece of paper in his hand. She smiles sweetly and hands him the paper.

"I drew this for you, Finn."

He looks at the paper and smiles widely. She drew two dinosaurs holding hands, one pink and one green with a big yellow star shining above them. She even wrote 'To Finn, Love Rachel Berry' in big letters at the bottom.

"Did you want to be best friends, Rachel?" asked Finn shyly, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Forever and ever," replied Rachel.

* * *

**vii**

**- prompt: homeless puppy**

Finn loves cold winter nights in New York.

Mostly because he loves winter but especially because he loves to cuddle with Rachel as an excuse to keep warm.

As they head over back to their apartment after their daily pizza night out, Rachel stops abruptly, claiming that she can hear something.

"Rach, it's probably nothing, now come on, it's getting cold and I want to cuddle with my fiancee-," groaned Finn.

"No, Finn," stated Rachel. "I am going to find out what that noise is, and you are helping me."

She clasped onto his hand tighter and tugs him down a dark alleyway. She freezes and places her finger on his lips, so that he won't say a word.

_Yelp._

Her mouth gaped open as she heard the sound again. She turned to face where the sound came from and dove into a pile of boxes.

"Finn," whispered Rachel.

Finn walked over beside a kneeling Rachel and his eyes widened. There was a small black puppy wrapped in a thin blanket in a mouldy, wet box. Rachel held her hands out to grab the small creature but Finn held her back.

"Rach, he could have a disease or something, I wouldn't touch him if I was you."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, and a pout threatening to show.

"But, baby, look at him. He looks sick and you know I can't leave a sick puppy lying in an alleyway, that's cruel," insisted Rachel sternly.

He rolled his eyes and let her out of his grasp.

She squealed excitedly and took hold of the shivering puppy.

"Aw, you poor thing, Daddy and Mama will make you all better," cooed Rachel.

Daddy?

_Oh no._

* * *

Rachel insisted that they name the puppy.

She even wrote a list.

Most of them were characters from her favourite musicals like Fanny, Evita, Elphaba and Maria but Finn wasn't too keen on naming it at all.

It wasn't even theirs, no matter how much Rachel wanted it to be.

"But I have another 22 possible suggestions," added Rachel sadly.

"Look, Rach. I don't think we should keep the dog. I mean, we are hardly home as it is. It's not fair to the little guy." He dropped his hand to pat the dog, earning him a scowl and a snap at his fingers.

Yeah, the puppy didn't like him.

"I guess you're right," her face fell as she spoke.

He hated to see her this way but it was for their own good.

They couldn't get too attached.

She let out a small sniffle and she sat up from the dining room table and trudged slowly to the bedroom. She was doing this to make him feel guilty, and it was working.

"Fine. We can keep the damn dog."

Rachel turned around, with a smile now plastered on her face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Finn. I love you so much. Thank you," said Rachel excitedly as she sat on his lap and began to press small kisses on every inch of skin on his face.

"But I think we should name the dog, Toto."

* * *

**viii**

**- prompt: drunk finchel**

Santana's annual Halloween party is slowly approaching and she insisted both Finn and Rachel come and that they both needed to get wasted due to the fact that they need to loosen up and stop from being quote, "prissy little freaks" all the time.

They both reluctantly agreed, even if Santana's harsh words stung them a little.

Rachel wanted to wear matching costumes but even Finn thought that was a bit too far.

"But we could be Superman and Wonderwoman, Finn. It's perfect," Rachel had said.

Santana would make fun for him for years if they had come to her party in matching outfits. They eventually decided that Rachel would go as Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz" accompanied by Toto, who would be in fact, Toto and Finn would go as Batman because he thinks he would look super sexy in that suit and hopefully, it would impress Rachel too.

* * *

The best part of the party was seeing Rachel in that Dorothy costume. The dress was the perfect length and it barely covered her thighs. Her long, brunette hair was tied into two ponytails and her assets were shown _very_nicely. It was like the greatest costume ever to be created and he was entirely grateful for its existence.

He could never understand why she brought that yapping mutt along with her.

He ruined everything for him.

He really made it his mission to torture Finn's life.

Rachel thought he was making it up but he was sure he wasn't.

After a few drinks, Finn was beginning to loosen up already. He could see that Rachel was enjoying herself too. Every time he looked over to her, she was either taking another shot or sipping on a small glass of vodka.

"Finnnnny," sang Rachel. "Where is my Finnnny?"

Finn shot her a dopey smile and pulled her close to her. "Finny is right here."

Rachel shook her head. "

No, you're not Finny. You're Batman. Silllly Batman," she let out a loud snort and Finn thinks it so adorable.

"Shh, you can't tell anymore but-" he lifted his mask and she let out a gasp. "

Finny, why didn't you tell me you were Batman? We are supposed to be engaged. Engaged people tell each other err-very thang," surred Rachel.

"I am sorry, baby girl." Rachel let out another loud laugh and nudged him playfully.

"I was only kidding, Finny. Now come and dance with me."

It felt like they were dancing for hours but in reality, it had only been a few minutes and somehow Santana had joined them in the process.

It seemed that she had found a slutty Superwoman outfit and she was just as drunk as Finn and Rachel combined.

"How is Finny and Rachy Berry? Are they having fun?" yelled Santana.

"Rachy is definitely having a lot of fun, I am dancing with my engaged hubby, Finn. I looove him," murmured Rachel.

Santana rolled her eyes rudely.

"Whatever, hobbit. Just stop with the lovey dovey and have another drink."

"No," interrupted Finn. "No more drinks for Rach but I need another one because I think I lost Toto."

* * *

**ix**

**- prompt: road trip**

Kurt and Blaine suggested the idea and now Finn totally hates them for it.

Ever since they mentioned a road trip between the four friends, Rachel has become obsessed with everything to do with it.

She insisted on organizing where to go, how they would get there, what they were going to do and Finn decided to leave her be because it would be easier not to get into her hair about it.

"Finn, why haven't you packed for the road trip yet?" asked Rachel as she looked over at his empty suitcase.

"I will do it soon, I promise," mumbled Finn, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"You don't want to come, do you?"

His eyes widened in shock, and he turned to face his fiancé whose face had dropped and a small pout was threatening to take over.

"No, no, no. It's not tha-," began Finn.

"Then what is it? There is no other possible explanation. It's fine, Blaine, Kurt and I will just go and we will have a wonderful time without you," said Rachel with a mad tone in her voice.

She stormed out the room without letting him speak.

This can only mean that he's going be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke to the sound of her chest of drawers opening, wardrobe doors creaking open and the deep mumble of Finn's voice.

"Finn, what are you do-," she noticed his suitcase was placed on the bed again but this time, it was full of Finn's puffy vests, plaid shirts and over sized football jerseys.

"I am packing for our road trip, what does it look like?"

Rachel smiled widely before realizing that he wasn't organizing his clothes by the day.

"Finn, you're just throwing random clothes in there, you have to sort them out day by-," he sort of zoned Rachel out and kept thinking about how much fun they could have on the road together, disregarding that Kurt and Blaine were going to be accompanying them.

* * *

**x**

**- prompt: finn and rachel naming their first born child**

"What about Fanny?"

"No way," stated Finn sternly.

"But Finn, Fanny is a perfectly adequate name-,"

"There is absolutely _no_way my daughter is going to be called Fanny and that's that," insisted Finn with a firm look on his face.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but by the look plastered on her husband's face, she remained silent.

They have been deciding for hours on what to call their first child.

Rachel, of course wrote a list.

The majority of the list was her favourite Broadway performers or characters from classic musicals but these were frowned upon by Finn. This was going to be harder than they originally thought.

"What about Chrissy?" Finn asked, with a proud smile but Rachel adorably scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"What about the name, Caitlyn?"

Finn's eyebrows knitted together, but he eventually shook his head and sighed.

"Babe, this is taking forever," he groaned as his head swung back over the back of the dining room chair.

"Well, it's your fault that you didn't like my name list," said Rachel, with a mockingly rude tone.

He rolled his eyes, picked up the baby name book and skimmed through the first page he opened.

Rachel was too busy, stroking her large belly and humming a sweet melody.

Suddenly, Finn lifted his head from the pages of the book and grinned proudly.

"Sophia," he muttered. "Sophia, Sophia, Sophia."

He liked the way the name sounded against his lips and he looked over at Rachel, and she was smiling at him sweetly.

"How about Sophia, Rach? It means wisdom or something in Greek but it's pretty and-,"

Rachel's hand abruptly covered Finn's mouth to stop him from rambling.

"I love it. Sophia Carole Hudson."

His eyes widened at her choice for a middle name.

"Are you sure, babe? I mean, she can be Sophia Barbra or Sophia Elphaba or-," her hand met his mouth again and she couldn't help but smile at his goofy rambling.

"No, I want her to be Sophia Carole."

Finn jumped up from his seat and captured her lips with his, and his hands cupped her cheeks softly.

"I still think we should consider Fanny for the next one," muttered Rachel against his lips.

* * *

**reviews = love :)**


End file.
